


Rebels Of Tomorrow

by OsamuSa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, F/M, Fights, Gangs, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Japanese Mafia, Kidnapping, Knives, Korean Mafia, M/M, Murder, Other, Protective Siblings, Rivals, Shooting Guns, Stabbing, Violence, chinese mafia - Freeform, member fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: "It's not safe here little boy," The maid whispered to him. "You should leave before the house learns your name."The young boy was much smarter than usual people his age and he knew that it was something impossible."I can't," he whispered back. "I have lost everything that I previously knew. I'm lost if I leave." Tears formed in his eyes as his vision turned blurry.~~~~
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Sojung | Sowon, Chwe Hansol Vernon & Choi Seungcheol Scoups, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hwang Eunbi | SinB, Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to post some things before I start with the first chapter so that you people don't get confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**CHARACTERS**

** SCORPIO CLAN **

**1.Choi Seungcheol**

  * Leader of the 3rd gens of Scorpio clan.
  * The son of the leader of the 2nd gens.
  * He is dating Sowon.
  * Field name: Scoups.
  * 95 liner



**2.Kim So-Jung**

****

  * She works in the control room.
  * The younger sister of the capo of the Scorpio clan.
  * She is dating Seungcheol.
  * Goes on the field very rarely.
  * Field name: Sowon.
  * 95 liner



**3.Jeon Wonwoo**

****

  * His parents work in the clan.
  * He is also very smart and usually goes on missions that handle that.
  * He likes to reserve energy when its not needed.
  * He always looks emotionless.
  * Field name: Wonwoo.
  * 96 liner



**4.Kim Mingyu**

****

  * He was taken into the clan at a young age.
  * Also had a lot of bad history with Vernon but now they are very close.
  * Very clumsy and gets injured easily.
  * Field name: Mingyu.
  * 97 liner



**5.Hansol Vernon Chwe**

  * He is their baby.
  * He was taken into the clan forcefully.
  * (I don't want to reveal any history about him since he is the main character and I want you all to find about it during the story.)
  * Field name: Vernon
  * 98 liner



**TAURUS CLAN**

**1\. Yoon Jeonghan**

****

  * Leader of the 3rd gens of Taurus clan.
  * The son of the leader of the 2nd gens of Taurus Clan.
  * Joshua is his cousin.
  * He is very manipulative and devious.
  * Field name: Jeonghan
  * 95 liner



**2\. Hong Jisoo**

****

  * He is the best in hand to hand combat.
  * He might not look like that but he is also the best fighter among all the younger gens in the Taurus clan.
  * Cousin of Jeonghan.
  * Jeonghan and Joshua share a lot of history.
  * Field name: Joshua.
  * 95 liner



**3.Lee Jihoon**

****

  * He is the best-known hacker in the underground world.
  * Shares a lot of history with Hoshi.
  * Looks very cold during the first meeting but he is very protective over his close ones.
  * Field name: Woozi
  * 96 liner



**4.Lee Seokmin**

****

  * He is also one of the strong fighters.
  * He is also the kindest and sweetest among them.
  * He is close friends with Yuju.
  * Field name: Dokyeom/ DK 
  * 97 liner



**5.Boo Seungkwan**

****

  * He is the diva of the group.
  * Very sarcastic.
  * Cruel to the enemies but he is really overprotective of his friends.
  * He has two elder sisters named Yuju and Eunha. 
  * Field name: Seungkwan
  * 98 liner



**6.Jung Eun Bi (for the story she will be Boo Eun Bi)**

****

  * Oldest Boo sibling.
  * She rarely participates in the clan activities.
  * Field name: Eunha
  * 96 liner



**7.Choi Yu Na (for the story she will be Boo Yu Na)**

****

  * Second Boo sibling.
  * She is the best woman in the field.
  * She is the best at long shooting ranges and knows gymnastics.
  * She is quite close with DK
  * Field name: Yuju
  * 97 linet



**GEMINI CLAN**

**1.Kwon Soonyoung**

  * Leader of the 3rd gens of Gemini clan.
  * The first son of the leader of the 2nd gens of Gemini clan.
  * Eldest Kwon sibling.
  * He has a history with Woozi.
  * He has a younger brother and sister.
  * Very passionate.
  * Even though he looks really cute and soft but he is very protective of his team.
  * He is a black belt in taekwondo and is the best at hand-to-hand combat.
  * Field name: Hoshi
  * 96 liner



**2.Wen Junhui**

****

  * He is Chinese and was taken in by the leader, willingly.
  * He is the cousin of The8.
  * He is a professional Chinese martial artist.
  * His knife skills are very scary and acute.
  * Field name: Jun
  * 96 liner



**3.Xu Minghao**

****

  * He is Chinese and was taken in by the leader, willingly.
  * He is the cousin of Jun.
  * He is a professional Wushu artist.
  * He is known to be using nunchucks on the field.
  * Field name: The8
  * 97 liner



**4.Lee Chan (for this story he will be Kwon Lee Chan)**

****

  * Younger brother of Hoshi.
  * Older twin of Umji.
  * He is the second youngest of all 15 people.
  * He is good at sneaking and attacking.
  * He is also very respectful to his hyungs and noonas.
  * He is very rarely sent on field missions because his members are very protective.
  * Field name: Dino
  * 99 liner



**5.Kim Ye Won (for this story she will be Kwon Ye won)**

****

  * The younger sister of Hoshi.
  * Younger twin of Dino.
  * The youngest of all 16 people.
  * She is protected by the entire clan.
  * She is good at computers but is still learning how to hack.
  * She hates going on the field and hates violence.
  * Never went on the field.
  * Field name: Umji
  * 99 liner



~~~~

OTHER CHARACTERS: (Yerin might be added later, I'm not sure)

**1.Hwan Eun-Bi**

**Field name: SinB**

(Before Picture)

(After Picture)

_(I couldn't choose one picture which is why I did before and after, I liked both of them)_ 😅😅

_**You will understand later in the story what is before period and what is after period** _ **😁😁**

_~~~~_

_Ok, so I guess you people noticed that Yerin is not there. So, I'm not sure whether she will enter later on in the story but at this point, she isn't a part of this story. Actually, only Sowon was a planned character of Gfriend who was going to be in this story but then I added the others with some plan in my mind._

_Also, I changed a few of Gfriend members' birth years. I'm not known to them and I did a bit of research on them so I could include them in this fic. So if their behavior is not correctly depicted then I'm really sorry._

_~~~~_


	2. Prologue

_The little boy was wandering around the dark hallways in the dead of night, effortlessly making no noise so as not to call for attention from the guards roaming around. He dragged his hand on the smooth, shiny walls that he interpreted then had enclosed him in a prison of sorts. His little hand flat on the walls as he moved forward to the very center of the mansion._

_Just then he yelped as a rough hand pulled him in a storage door._

_No, he wasn't scared rather quite shocked at the sudden happening he adjusted his eyesight to the darkroom and made out the face and silhouette of the maid. Her rough hand holding the little boy in place by the firm grip on his shoulder._

  
_"It's not safe here little boy," The maid whispered to him. "You should leave before the house learns your name."_

_The young boy was much smarter than usual people his age and he knew that it was something impossible._

  
_"I can't," he whispered back. "I have lost everything that I previously knew. I'm lost if I leave." Tears formed in his eyes as his vision turned blurry._

  
_The maid sensed the little boy's grief. She was sad that the little boy no more than the mere ripe age of nine, had already gone through a lot of complexities. She sat down on her knees and leveled her sight with that of the little boy, bringing her arms around the small frame of the boy and giving him a much-needed hug._

  
_"Cry boy, cry," She coaxed in a small voice. "After today you will have to be strong, tears are a weakness here and weakness equals death." Her tone was very grave._

  
_The little boy shook with silent sobs, his hands holding on the last peace of comfort, his hands winded around the woman's neck. Time seemed still as the two stayed in that position. The boy finally moved back and looked at the lady with gratitude._

  
_"Let me give you something to truly remember boy," she murmured wiping the stray tears off his face, "Some wounds never truly heal and bleed again at the slightest word but," her tone that of warning, about the future possible ordeal. "Don't grieve. Anything you lose will come round in another form."_

  
_The boy stared in confusion as the words didn't make any sense to him but still, he gave a nod._

  
_The maid left her hand on his shoulder for a few more seconds and she finally left hurriedly as if not wanting to be seen with him._

  
_The little boy stood there in the dark gloomy walls of the small storage room staring at nothing in particular, more than ready to face the future or if any._


	3. I

It was finally the day that everyone has been dreading. The four boys of the Scorpio clan stood in the main meeting room, their stature radiating power. It was surely a weird day for them, to have to interact and act human with the same clans that they have fought against for years. But it wasn't their decision to go for this move, rather it was the combined decision of 2nd gens to sign a peace treaty for as long as they have defeated the Japanese that have started building trouble for the mafias in South Korea. 

Today was the day that the three mafias had decided to come together and stay together till they had defeated a common enemy. And they decided that staying at the Scorpio base would be better since they had the largest and safest base among the three mafias.

  
"Hyung," The boy with striking silver hair that glowed under the white lights whispered in the elder's ears, "I'll be leaving in an hour, and I'll meet you all back at the main dorm after I come back."

  
"Okay, Sol, just be careful." He nodded and they bid their goodbyes and Vernon left for the meeting.

  
"Again, he's sending Hansol! What in the world is wrong with him. He just finished one job last night." A tall dark-haired boy named Mingyu groaned under his breath as the three boys moved to sit at the table waiting for the others.

  
"Careful Gyu," Wonwoo warned as Seuncheol glared at him. If the boss hears them then it wouldn't end well for them.

  
Soon it was announced that the clans have arrived.

  
"Come on, time to greet those brats." Mingyu bit back irrespective of his hyungs glares.

  
The three boys moved behind the boss and his wife that they called Mistress at her orders. The mistress went to a different hall where the women of the clans would be greeted.

They reached the main hall, where the greeting with the men would be exchanged. Then the other family entered.

The three boys looked at the Mob boss of the Taurus clan followed by the five 3rd gens and the bodyguards.

  
The Geminis were the only clan where instead of dark aura, cheeriness radiated from them, they entered in the same order, but there were only four boys that consisted of the 3rd gen.

  
The 2nd gens did their greetings. Then the 3rd gens took turns to greet the elders, and soon enough, with a final warning look by the boss towards Seuncheol, the elders departed to the meeting rooms.

The young men were left on their own in the huge room surrounded by bodyguards who slowly left the premises and shut the door behind them.  
The boys stared at each other, more like sneered. Especially the Scorpios and Taurus have immense bad blood between them.

  
"Now now, let us not get at each other's throats," A cute boy with eyes that looked like stilts, he didn't look like he belonged to the mafia instead he looked like a cute boy next door.

He forwarded his hand to Seungcheol who looked at him with a raised brow, after all, it was not every day that a member of another clan appeared hospitable before a member of other.

  
"Hoshi," he smiled as Seungcheol grabbed his hand and gave a firm shake, "Seungcheol."

  
The boy turned back introducing others, "This is Chan but call him Dino, This is Jun and Hao." He pointed towards each of the members before all of them bowed to both the Scorpio and Taurus clan.

  
"Dino as in Dinosaurs, "Seungkwan mumbled making a few of Taurus laugh as Dino looked at them in anger as if to lash out at them he opened his mouth but Jun held his arm and shook his head at him.

  
The Tauras snickered, "Are you members of the mafia or some school assignment project."

  
The jab didn't affect the Giminis whatsoever but the one named Hao rolled his eyes but didn't speak.

  
"So, mind introducing yourselves?" Jun spoke up looking at both Tauras' and Scorpios.

  
"Wonwoo, Mingyu," Wonwoo said pointing at themselves as all the others looked at them in confusion.

  
A member of Tauras questioned, "You are only three?" 

  
The three looked at each other but Seuncheol was the one who spoke up, "There is one more but he isn't here at the moment, he will meet you all later."  
Even though it was more confusing since usually 3rd gens are always together, but the others didn't question.

  
"DK, but you call also call me Seokmin." A tall guy with a lean built and sharp nose spoke up with a small smile, so this was the only Taurus known for being polite.

  
"And this is Seungkwan, Woozi, Joshua, and Jeonghan." DK introduced his team as his team didn't even bother to bow or acknowledge it.

  
"Fine then let's leave from here, anyways we have to spend some quality time together until lunch for 'Bonding'," Mingyu mumbled, using his fingers to quote bonding as the Scorpios led the others out towards their meeting room that was considerably away from the main meeting room, and it was also smaller because it was mostly used by the four boys only.

The others followed, having their conversations with their group.

  
"Sollie will still be there right?" Mingyu whispered to the other two as they nodded but they decided that the meeting room would be better to spend their time in since their living quarters were too personal for them to invite the other clan in.

  
"Yeah, but he has to leave soon anyway," Wonwoo whispered back.

  
They walked deeper into the estate, passing by guards and other household helpers and a few other members of the mafia who bowed at the 3rd gens because even if those people were older in age than the 3rd gen their prestige was still lower than theirs.

  
The first building was for the 2ng gen, the second building was for the organization works, and the third building housed the four boys only with some guest quarters that were always unoccupied while the fourth building was for the household staff. There was another building completely separate where weapon training was practiced.

  
They reached before large brown doors that were closed, which indicated that Hansol was inside.

  
Seungcheol turned around to look at others, "Don't make too much noise, a meeting might be going on. Sit quietly for a few moments after they leave, which won't take more than a few minutes, you all can talk loudly." the warning was clear in his tone as the Taurus' scoffed at him while the Geminis and DK were understanding and nodded at him.

Mingyu cursed under his breath at the nuisance that the Taurus' were.

  
"Sol?" Wonwoo called out as soon as they entered while the others looked confused.

  
"Yeah? Oh, they are here," Hansol spoke up as he looked up from the gun in his hand that he was assembling.

  
The other two clans were entranced by his beauty. It wasn't a secret that the entire Scorpio clan was blessed with amazing visuals but seeing them in person was breathtaking.

  
The other boys stood near the doorway as the Scorpios went forward and spoke in a quiet voice, "You still didn't leave?" Mingyu questioned as Vernon sighed out with furrowed eyebrows as he frustratedly ran his hand through his hair, "The backup was reduced for more protection of estate," 

  
Anger brewed in Seungcheol but he couldn't do anything, "I'm sorry Sol." He whispered, his apology clearly depicted in his eyes.

  
"No Hyung, don't worry, it's not the first time and hopefully there won't be any fighting, we are just going for information remember," Hansol assured them with a small tired smile as he holstered his handgun.

  
"But still." Wonwoo sighed as they all went quiet knowing it was of no use whining over it.

They expected something like this to happen anyways.

  
Vernon motioned the capo to call someone and turned towards the other clan who stood there staring at them with curiousness, "I'd say nice to, finally meet you all, but I'm not sure if 'nice' is the correct term." He said as the Taurus' rolled their eyes while Geminis bowed to Hansol's surprise, "They are way too polite." Wonwoo shrugged as he propped his arm around Hansol's shoulder.

  
"Well then, my name is Hansol or Vernon, whatever you wanna call. I guess we will meet later tonight then." He waved at them as the Geminis smiled at him, and Dino waved back.

  
"Careful Sollie," Seungcheol whispered as he nodded back, putting on the serious mask on his face as he left the room.

  
"Yah Ahjussi?" Mingyu groaned, going over to the capo, but before he could continue speaking, the capo spoke," Don't tell me. You want to change something, then feel free to directly speak to the boss, and yeah, nothing will happen to him." He rolled his eyes as Mingyu shut up at the mention of the boss. The capo soon left and shut the door on his way.

  
The Scorpios sat down on the center while the Geminis took the left side, and Taurus took the right side of the table.

  
"So, that's your last member?" Hoshi asked as the Scorpios nodded.

  
"And you people go on solo missions?" Seungkwan asked even though he didn't want to, but his curiosity got the best of him. Scorpios raised their eyes in a 'why do you want to know?' kind of way since it wasn't something that other clan had to know about since it was personal.

  
"Just asking." He shrugged as Mingyu answered, "Sometimes." he had a faraway look in his eyes as he thought of all the time that they went together and they went alone. The other members weren't sent alone most of the time, it was usually Hansol who went.

  
"Who is the leader and who is the maknae?" Minghao questioned leaning forward and resting his face on his palm.

  
"I'm the leader while Hansol is the youngest," Seungcheol replied and then he heard a gasp. Everyone turned to look at Dino whose eyes were wide staring at Seungcheol while the members of Gemini groaned out.

"What happened?" DK questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

  
"You heard them Hyung! They sent their maknae on an individual mission!" He exclaimed in a rather loud and accusing tone, "So?" Jun questioned with a teasing tone.

  
"Well, you know what I mean." he huffed out.

  
"What?"Mingyu asked, genuine curiosity peaking out of his tone.

  
"We haven't allowed Dino on any individual missions. He always has one of us with him." Minghao laughed as Dino shoved earphones in his ears, blocking out their noises.

  
"Oh." ' Wish they could do that too.' Wonwoo thought bitterly.

  
The Scorpios just shook their head at them, not understanding how it was a bad thing that they could protect their maknae.

  
"Well, it shows how irresponsible they are by sending the youngest out there while they sit here entertaining guests." Woozi implied lightly, but it stung the Scorpios, and that bought a growl from Mingyu, "say that again, shorty!"

  
"Woah! what did you call me?" He asked, standing up, and pointing a gun at Mingyu, and instantly all three Scorpios pointed their guns, which led to all the Taurus' standing up with their guns outstretched as well.

  
They were all breathing hard as tension rose in the room, and for a while, there was no noise. It was a scene out of the movie in how both the clans stood opposite each other, pointing guns.

  
"Sit," Hoshi said, his voice echoing inside the silent room.

  
They didn't listen as he said again this, time his voice was scary and had an edge to his tone, but he still didn't raise it. Jeonghan lowered his gun, but the others still stood with their guns.

  
"Sit." The Scorpios and Jeonghan complied, first not wanting the boss to find out about this little incident while the Taurus soon followed. After that, the two clans stopped speaking to each other while the entire time the Geminis spoke to them, and you could tell they were good people, and they could get along, but Scorpios didn't want more people they become close to since that would increase their weakness.

  
That is how they passed the time for the rest of the morning before they had to leave for lunch.

~~~


	4. II

The 12 young men were having their lunch in the main hall where the other gens were also present. The Scorpios and Taurus were still not talking to each other.

  
"Are you people honestly not going to talk to each other?" Dino groaned out as the tension rose around them more awkward than anything else.

  
"He started first." Mingyu scoffed, jerking his head towards Woozi, who narrowed his eyes at him.

  
"Alright, but you gotta speak, isn't it," Jun asked, not looking up from the food.

  
"We will if it is necessary." Wonwoo shrugged out. 

  
The Geminis soon gave up trying to reconcile the two groups and got busy finishing their food. The 2nd gens were disappointed that their 3rd gens were not getting along.

  
The boys minded their own business throughout the time, and after all of them were done, they excused themselves only to, be stopped by the boss of Geminis. 

  
"Please wait in the meeting room we need to speak with all of you."

  
The others nodded and left the dining hall and followed the Scorpios to the grand meeting room.

  
The boys quietly filed in and, soon after, the elders entered as well.

  
"Let me get straight to the point 3rd gens," Capo Gemini spoke up as he looked at each one of us, stopping at Dino.

  
"Yes, it is the first time in history we are here as one but, that doesn't mean you boys shouldn't get along but," He held his hand up when Hoshi tried to speak up, "But you 3rd gens haven't even had one polite conversation with each other irrespective of your differences and opinions and rather decided on being as aggressive and ill-mannered as you can be, yes?" he questioned.

  
The boys nodded their heads and murmured a small yes.

  
"And why can't you be polite to set a good example to others to show them that not everything is as bad as initially it was made out to be." Capo Taurus said as he linked his arms together and stared at us.

  
"Well, whether you want to or not, you have to get along better, and that's an order, I suppose I'd say."Capo Scorpios declared and left, the other 3rd gens stood up in respect.

  
"Try to get along, you all are around the same age. I'm pretty sure if you get to know each other better, you'd know that the others aren't as bad." Capo Gemini said softly as a smile graced his feature, the Capo Taurus scoffed at that, "They'd rather not slit each other's throat is what we can wish for, asking them to be more mannered is going too far." The Capo Taurus sneered at the boys and left soon after.

  
"You will all try, right?" Capo Gemini asked softly as the Geminis smiled back at him, "We are trying, dad," Hoshi said as the Capo looked at others, but the other two groups just merely shrugged.

  
"Alright, then good luck." He spared a small glance at Scorpios and gave a smile at Geminis and left.

  
"How are you people still in mafia after being such softies?" Jeonghan scoffed as the Taurus moved to leave.

  
"Don't take our kindness for our weakness, Jeonghan-ssi," Jun warned. Minghao turned back to the Scorpios, who stood there silently taking in the situation before them, "Will you please take us to our living space."

  
"Yeah, let's do that, shall we.", He looked at Wonwoo and Mingyu, "Why don't you two show them the way while I'll go and see on Noni's progress." Seungcheol moved to leave after receiving a nod from the two and left.

  
"Now, who's Noni?" Seungkwan groaned in irritation. "Weird names." Joshua sneered as the others rolled their eyes.

  
"Says the one who has members named Woozi and DK, then there's Hoshi and Dino. Who keeps Dino?" Mingyu remarked.

  
"Hey, why are you bringing us up?" Dino mumbled, Mingyu raised his hands in the surrender position, "Just making a point."

  
"Let's just go, guys," Wonwoo told, irritation clear in his voice as he moved away after giving a glare to Mingyu.

  
The boys left the room and were on their way back to the third building, and it would probably take them another 10 minutes to reach.

  
"So you didn't say who's Noni?" DK questioned, getting into step with Wonwoo and Hoshi while the others followed behind, keenly listening.

  
"It's Vernon's nickname." Mingyu said as it took them a while to register Vernon is Hansol while a few of letting out 'oohs' the others just nodded.

  
"Do all of you have nicknames?" Seungkwan questioned from beside Mingyu in a normal curious tone.

  
"You sure are one heck of a curious person." Mingyu registered while Seungkwan just huffed out and asked again, "So?"

  
"No, only Hansol and Seungcheol Hyung have, Hansol has a lot of nicknames and his field name is Vernon whereas Seungcheol Hyung's field name is Scoups."

  
"Scoups! as in the same one who once took down the Taurus army in a day that too alone?!" Dino exclaimed while the Taurus rolled their eyes.

  
"He didn't take down an entire army. He just took like a 1/10th part of it because he came out of nowhere to attack our base." Jeonghan murmured as Jun mumbled back the "same thing."

  
"Yup! He's the one," Wonwoo exclaimed, a smirk gracing his features as he turned to look at Jeonghan.

  
"Cool," Dino whispered, but after that, it was quiet since all the boys were tired after being awake from early morning.

  
They entered the third building, and, for the first time, the other two clans noticed paintings that were, hung up on the wall of the hallway.

  
"These are beautiful," Minghao whispered, "Custom made?" He asked, still entranced by the unique paintings that he passed by slowly.

  
"You could say that Mingyu has painted all of these." Wonwoo said, slowly as Mingyu became embarrassed at the sudden awed glance that Minghao directed at him, "You did, Wow!" he exclaimed as Mingyu mumbled a small thanks.

  
The Taurus was equally entranced by the paintings, but they didn't comment on it, after all, who comments on enemy talents.

  
Wonwoo stopped in front of giant doors as he opened it with a key and entered while the others stood outside.

  
"Come in," he called out from inside as slowly they filed in, and in the end, Mingyu stood near the door.

  
"This will be the Geminis quarters starting from that door, everything in here will be yours as long as you live here," Wonwoo said, pointing to the door then towards the opposite wall.

  
"Woah!" 

  
"Cool!" murmurs of agreement went around.

  
"You have your kitchen in here if you want to cook, but if you can't then don't cook. I swear if you burn the kitchen, then I'm making you scrub and pay for the entire damage," Mingyu warned.

  
"Your wish if you want to cook or go to the main hall for breakfast." Wonwoo shrugged as the four members spread over, "You have a set of six rooms in here, and you can call in room service whenever you want or if you want." Hoshi nodded with gratitude.

  
"I'll leave you with that. Feel free to do whatever you want in here. Our door is the third one down this hall. Ok?" Wonwoo told, turning around ushering the gaping members of Taurus outside.

  
"Okay! Thanks," Dino shouted. Jun was about to shut the door when Mingyu called out, "Wait up! here's the key to the door while these cards are key cards to the bedrooms." Mingyu handed a small bag to Jun while he nodded back and showed a thumbs up.

  
The others left and walked towards another door, "Well didn't think I'd say this, but the only thing I'm gonna like about this treaty is the housing." Woozi shrugged as others mumbled responses of agreement.

  
"So it's true, Taurus truly are materialistic," Mingyu remarked with a mocking smile as the others frowned and mumbled some incoherent curses under their breath.

  
"Gyu," Wonwoo told quietly in a warning tone.

  
"Anyways, here are your set of keys, and the same goes for you people, as I had explained with Geminis," Wonwoo told, giving the bag and opening the door before placing the key in Joshua's palm.

  
"Remember the kitchen rule!" Mingyu remarked.

  
"Alright," Seungkwan said as DK thanked him, and all of them went in and shut the door.

  
Wonwoo and Mingyu both turned around and walked towards their door, their quarters were almost the same, but it was a bit more luxurious. They did have to agree with Woozi though, the only good thing in their life was the living space and their brotherhood.

  
"Can I sleep as well, "Mingyu asked as he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist and collapsed against him in fatigue.

  
Wonwoo supported Mingyu and dragged him to his room and lowered him onto his bed, "yeah, you better take some rest, you've slept late and woke up early anyway." Wonwoo murmured, removing Mingyu's shoes and draping his comforter over him as he sat by the bed, caressing his hair.

  
"So did Sollie, Hyung," Mingyu whispered, already half asleep.

  
"Yeah, don't worry, we will make sure he gets good sleep tonight," Wonwoo said softly, as he soothed Mingyu's hair and removed Mingyu's hold from his hand. He pecked his dongsaengs forehead and dimmed the light of the room.

  
He gently shut the door behind him after making sure Mingyu was asleep.

  
Wonwoo walked over to his room. He was really tired and wanted to sleep as well, the bed looked quite appealing, but he walked into the washroom to take a shower. Afterward, he changed into the hoodie and sweats and sat on his bed and contemplated laying down, but he knew if he laid down, then he would fall asleep, so with great difficulty, he refused his bed's invitation and left his room.

  
He decided to find Cheol. He left their quarters and left the building to walk towards the second building where Seungcheol will likely be. He walked towards the control room and soon found Seungcheol sitting in front of a desktop in the very front.

  
"Hyung," Wonwoo called out as he walked towards him and dragged a rolling chair beside Cheol before seating himself.

  
"Any breakthrough?"

  
"No, nothing big. They decided to go on defense since it would be too risky for an attack. There doesn't seem to be any considerable danger though," Cheol sighed, running his hand through his already unkempt hair.

  
"Go rest Hyung, sleep a little." Wonwoo pleaded already knowing that he would be rejected, but even though he cares about Hansol, he knows Cheol not taking care of himself is of no use.

  
"I'll be here." He said. Seungcheol just shook his head at that, which made Wonwoo sigh out in defeat.

"Is noona here?"

Seungcheol shook his head in negative.

~~~

The two sat there for a long time before they got a heads up, saying that the team has successfully entered the room of records. Now here is where the actual action and danger starts.

  
The two sat up straight, looking at the screen as they wore headsets by which they could listen to Hansol and his team.

  
The staff around them worked quickly to provide instructions and time and positions of the enemy.

  
Everything was going well until the enemies unexpectedly entered the room after not being caught on the camera since they entered from the blind side of the camera.

  
There were three people inside, including Hansol. While Hansol and one other member fought the enemies, the other member hacked their data for their information on the computer, "Give me five more minutes, and this will be complete!" He shouted, pressing down on some keys.

  
The people in the control room watched in a panic, not able to do anything but provide how many more enemies were entering. Seungcheol and Wonwoo held their breath in anticipation, praying to God to save their brother.

  
Hansol was the type of leader who wouldn't let his team get injured, and that quality of his got himself injured most of the time.

  
The people in the control room could only look, as two people attacked at the same time but thankfully he was able to get rid of the knives in their hand, but, he was too late in turning around to see another man standing there as a small blade plunged into his stomach as the other teammate took down the man and swiftly sliced his neck. The teammate bent down, holding on to Hansol, who sat down his hand, enclosing around the handle of the blade, and he then pulled the blade out and groaned out loud in pain as he pressed down on his wound hardly, blinking back tears.

  
"Sir," The teammate kept Hansol from slipping into consciousness by keeping his hold on his arm tight and another hand by pressing onto the wound, "It's over now, come one, let's leave from here. The others who were positioned outside had cleared the path for us. No one is majorly injured."

  
Hansol nodded. He was lifted by each of his shoulders by the two members, as they ran outside taking more of Vernon's weight on themselves.

  
The cameras of the screen blinked, and finally, black covered the screens as the radios crackled. After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity to the two young men, they finally heard, "Mission completed." Hansol's voice reached their ears as they sighed out the breath that they have been holding in.  
Everyone in the control room relaxed and soon got back to their routine work.

  
The two members sat there, in silence, as they wondered how their baby brother would be.

  
"Let's go and inform the boss." Seungcheol finally got up, giving his hand to Wonwoo, who held on to it in thankfulness. Wonwoo gripped tightly, as he remembered again and again how Hansol dropped down on his knees and painfully pulled the blade out.

  
"He will be fine, Wonwoo-yah, "Seungcheol whispered bringing the younger into a much-needed hug. The younger could only mumble a small yes. 

  
The two walked into the office that was in the same building and informed the boss, whose very sight brought forward their rage.

He was the only one responsible for their brother's condition but, they bit back any meaningless jabs and relayed the automated response, "Mission completed, the team is fine, no death and only minor injuries." Seungcheol said as both of them stood there straight and then dispersed when the man understood that Hansol got injured and asked them to leave with a sickening smile. The two tried to remain passive with their facial expressions as they walked away from the devil.

  
They walked back to their rooms in silence. It would take Hansol probably an hour to get back home since that base was quite far from here.

  
They thankfully didn't encounter any 3rd gens. They first checked up on Mingyu and then left for their rooms for a much-needed short nap.

~~~


	5. III

Wonwoo woke up to a body sliding in his bed beside him, "Sollie?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

  
"Yeah, Hyung, it's me." Hansol whispered as Wonwoo got up immediately and pulled Hansol in for a hug, "Are you okay? Where are you hurt? Does it pain?" He asked in one breath as Hansol let out a short laugh, "I'm fine, Hyung, don't worry."

  
Wonwoo nodded as he cupped Hansol's cheek and stared at him while Hansol gave him a small smile comforting his inner turmoil, "Sorry," Wonwoo mumbled, bringing Hansol back in his arms, "No, Hyung, how many times do I have to say not to say that huh?" Hansol whispered.

  
The both of them then lowered themselves onto the bed and snuggled closer. Vernon closed his eyes as Wonwoo messaged Seungcheol. Very soon, even Seungcheol got to the room and laid down on the other side of Hansol.

  
"Sleep, baby. We got you." Seungcheol whispered as he kissed Hansol's head.

  
The three boys fell back asleep with Hansol in between being cuddled by his hyungs from either side.

  
~~~

  
Hansol woke to a whining sound as he noticed a lack of warmth from either side. "What's going on?" he groggily asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his fist.

  
"Sollie!" Hansol yelped in surprise as he was, pulled onto someone's lap and arms enclosed around his waist, hugging him tightly.

  
Hansol rested his head on the shoulder, "Ah! it's Mingyu Hyung."

  
"You people are awful! you had a cuddle session without me." He groaned as the two elders chuckled at their dongsaeng.

  
"Hyung, we can have one tonight. I need to get freshened up now." Hansol said, already getting off of Mingyu and standing up. The three then noticed that Hansol hadn't changed out of his mission clothes.

  
"Come on. I'll help you." Wonwoo said, helping Hansol stand as they both left for the washroom.

  
"I'll go cook something for supper." Mingyu sighed, standing up as well. Seungcheol gave him a grateful smile and sighed out, laying back down.

  
Seungcheol unlocked his phone only to see several missed calls and text messages from the boss and Hoshi with whom he had exchanged numbers.  
He groaned out loudly, knowing he messed up.

  
He first opened Hoshi's chat seeing they were multiple messages asking him where he was and why they weren't opening their door and if everything was fine. He then opened to see only one message from the boss, 'You missed the meeting.'

  
What meeting?

  
He quickly unlocked his phone and called Capo, "Yah Hyung! What did I miss? I didn't know anything about a meeting!" Seungcheol spoke in a whisper tone, mindful that his voice doesn't reach others.

  
"It was sudden. It wasn't important, but you still missed it. You can ask the other clans."

  
"But what about..." Before Seungcheol could continue, the capo cut him off.

  
"It's okay, Cheollie. Anyways it wasn't your fault, and it is there in agreement, so you don't have to worry. Oh, and it was just for the leaders of the clan, and then you guys had to relay it to your team. So, ask the other clan. Ok?"

  
"Ok, Thanks, Hyung," Seungcheol whispered. The capo was the only one of power in this estate that they were close to.

  
"Anytime, Cheol. Bye," He gave his greeting as well and cut off his phone. Seungcheol sighed in relief.

  
He got up and went out, seeing Wonwoo and Mingyu getting things done in the kitchen. It was mostly Mingyu doing the work.

  
"Where's Sollie?" He asked, grabbing a glass of water and filling it with water

.  
"Taking a bath, I helped him with the gauze, but he said he will be fine on taking a bath on his own."

  
"Wait gauze? He got injured?" Mingyu questioned in exasperation as he looked at them wide-eyed. The two nodded slowly.

  
"And you didn't tell me?" Mingyu cried out.

  
"Gyu, this is why we didn't tell you, because you behave this way," Seungcheol said as he grabbed Mingyu by his arms.

  
"How else should I behave hearing about this then, huh?" He whispered as he looked at them.

  
"Gyu, it is not your fault," Wonwoo emphasized.

  
The three were standing, huddled around each other when Hansol saw them, and immediately knew what it was about.

  
"Mingyu Hyung," Hansol came forward, smiling at him, "You promised you won't cry about this, remember," He told as Mingyu just nodded. They stared at each other as Hansol muttered before moving to sit back down, "I'm still here."

  
"Now food! I'm starving!" Hansol whined as the atmosphere relaxed, and they decided not to talk about it and go with the flow.

  
~~~

  
The four were seated in the hall, with the younger playing video games and the older doing some work on their laptops, when Seungcheol decided that it would be good to break his idea to them.

  
"Guys?" He looked at them as he got hmms and, yeah, in return, but none of them paid any attention to him.

  
"Guys, listen!" He exclaimed loudly, bringing a groan out of the other three as they paused whatever they were doing and gave him their complete attention.

  
"Yes, Hyung?" Mingyu questioned, leaning against the couch.

  
"I pondered over it for a while and thought if we could invite the others over for dinner."

  
"What?"

  
"Why?" The younger two questioned, whining at the sudden revelation that bought their mood down. Come on now, they, weren't a big fan of other clans, especially Taurus.

  
"I missed a leader meeting today, and I was hoping that we could speak about it. I don't think going to the hall is something any of us want at the moment." He said, keeping his laptop aside and sitting crisscrossed on the sofa.

  
"You missed a meeting?" Hansol asked quietly as his breathing hitched. As the other two stiffened.

  
"Don't worry. This doesn't go on the chart." Seungcheol affirmed.

  
The three instantly relaxed, breathing out a loud sigh.

  
"Sure, I guess. It hopefully won't be that disastrous." Wonwoo shrugged out as Mingyu huffed at that.

  
"Do you have to invite Taurus as well?" "If we don't, then it will be considered as if we are clashing against them, and in the end, it would be disadvantageous to us," Wonwoo answered.

"They are a bunch of big-headed and know it all people." Mingyu sneered in disgust.

  
"Dude, you are, being cynical now." Vernon laughed at the other while he leaned back against Seungcheol's legs and took his arms and placed it around his neck.

  
"Mingyu, your anger is certainly something that would be the end of us." Seungcheol huffed, interlocking his fingers with Vernon's and resting his chin on his head.

  
"But Hyung," Mingyu started only to be cut off by a knock on their front door.

  
The four looked at each other and asked Wonwoo to go open the door, "Why should I?" Wonwoo groned out as he nudged his foot to Mingyu's stomach, "You go and check."

  
"Wonwoo," Seungcheol pleaded as Wonwoo huffed out loud, muttering something under his breath, and got up to open the doors.

  
"Let's just continue our game." Hansol muttered, taking his console and resuming their game, "Wait, that's cheating! I wasn't ready." Mingyu shrieked, immediately sitting up straight and grabbing his console.

  
Seungcheol sighed out as he kissed Vernon's hair and nuzzled his face in his soft locks. Among all of them, somehow, Hansol's hair was the silkiest even though he doesn't take good care of them.

  
~~~

  
Wonwoo opened the door and was surprised at seeing both the clans standing out.

  
"Hey, you people need help with something?" Wonwoo asked as he leaned against the door, specifically, asking Hoshi, who seemed to have knocked on their door.

  
Hoshi stood there smiling widely with Minghao and Jun on his either side as Taurus stood behind them, emotionless.

  
"No, we were just wondering if you people were going to the dining hall?" He asked, his cheeks turning red due to embarrassment as he rubbed his neck.

  
"No, we were going to eat at the dorm," Wonwoo replied but then took it to his advantage by saying, " Actually, why don't you people come in." Wonwoo invited, remembering Seungcheol's words as he opened the door wide and stepping aside as the three members stepped in gradually thanking him on their way, "Go straight, you will find the others."

  
He looked at the Taurus standing outside as he raised his brow at them, "Are you going to come inside?" None of them moved so he continued in a teasing voice, " We don't bite" He leaned against the door. The other members of Taurus glared at him. Jeonghan stared at him for a while, then shrugged, "Fine." The others looked shocked at his acceptance but followed their leader inside nevertheless, grumbling on their way.

  
"Kids?" he called out to Seungkwan and Dino, who were very much engrossed in their game on their phone.

  
The two looked up as he indicated with his hands to come in. They looked around to find no one and soon entered as well.

  
Wonwoo shut the door behind him and walked into the hall to find himself in a tense atmosphere.

  
Seungcheol moved aside on one side of the couch. The rest of the boys adjusted themselves on the sofa, and some seated themselves down.

  
"So, what do we owe to this pleasure?" Mingyu asked sarcastically as the others frowned at him.

  
"Nevermind him." Seungcheol sighed as Wonwoo sat beside Hoshi.

  
"When did you come back?" Jun asked Hansol. "I guess an hour after lunch, not quite sure." The others nodded. They all looked at each other in awkwardness before Mingyu and Hansol resumed their game and their focus shifted to the TV. The only noise coming from the game as silence consumed between them. That is when Dino decided to step in.

  
"Which game is it?" Dino asked, sitting beside Hansol as Seungkwan joined him, and Mingyu moved away quietly, giving his console to Dino, as he went to speak with Minghao and DK as they indicated him over.

  
"COD, anyone wants to play?" Hansol questioned, looking behind him as Woozi raised his palm.

  
"I'll play." Woozi offered as Hansol handed Woozi and Seungkwan each a console.

  
While on the other corner of the room, Wonwoo was speaking with Joshua and Jun.

While three leaders sat together and, Seungcheol decided to break the silence between them.

  
"Can I ask for a favor," Seungcheol asked, looking at Jeonghan and Hoshi.

  
"And what makes you think we will help you." Jeonghan taunted, stressing the words, we and you.

  
"I don't know, but I was hoping you people could fill me up on the meeting I missed." He shrugged.

  
"Speaking of it, why didn't you respond to any of my calls and texts, and why didn't you people open the door?" Hoshi asked, frowning, leaning his face on his palm, looking adorable.

  
Even Jeonghan looked a bit curious, "We were sleeping. My phone was on silent, so I didn't hear any calls, and we didn't hear the knocking either." Seungcheol replied sheepishly.

  
"What a great clan." Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

  
"Well, in our defense, we had a hard time today." Seungcheol shrugged.

  
"And here I thought something happened or you people went out," Hoshi mumbled.

  
"So?" He asked, hoping, sincerely, that they would answer.

  
"They are planning on sending all thirteen of us on a mission. It has something to do with Japanese. They didn't give any details yet but asked us to be ready for any difficult mission," Jeonghan spoke a bit distractedly as he looked deep in thoughts. Hoshi whispered as his eyes became glossy, "It was kind of a warning that this could take lives, I think." 

  
Seungcheol stared wide-eyed as his mind became muddled at those thoughts, already growing uneasy.

  
The three leaders sat deep in thought for the first time, not being nasty with each other, rather combing through their thoughts.

  
"Anyone knows how to cook?" Mingyu asked loudly, breaking Seungchel away from his thoughts and inner turmoil as he looked at his dongsaeng.

  
"I could do some." Jun raised his hand, and he gave him a nod and looked at others, "Anyone else?"

  
"Woozi Hyung knows." DK pointed, making Woozi frown before he sighed out and said, "yeah."

  
"You can just ask for room service, you know," Wonwoo suggested, leaning back into the couch.

  
"It's a good way to spend time and bond over." Hoshi shrugged.

  
"Well, why don't you join in the kitchen then," Woozi narrowed his eyes as the three members of Gemini shouted a loud No making all the others flinch as they stared in confusion at them. 

  
"Unless you want this estate to catch fire." Minghao shrugged.

  
"Stay 1 meter away from my kitchen." Mingyu bit back in Hoshi's direction while he laughed it off, "Gladly."

  
"You two can come with me."

  
Jun and a grumpy Woozi followed Mingyu.

  
"I still hate you people." Joshua clarified, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Jeonghan's shoulder.

  
"Feeling is mutual!" Mingyu screamed from the kitchen, making a few of them laugh as Joshua grinned. He was kinda' liking this moment. They all were actually.

  
~~~

  
While back in the kitchen, Woozi and Jun were following the orders of Mingyu.

  
"I still don't know why I'm here," Woozi grunted, putting 15 packets of Ramen in the vessel. 

  
"Yeah, I wonder why as well," Mingyu muttered.

  
"Hey, I'm just curious," Jun suddenly asked out of nowhere, looking at Mingyu as he covered his vessel and turned to look at Jun, prompting him to continue. 

  
"The four of you are close," He started as Woozi looked at them in curiosity seating himself down on the barstool and keenly listening to Jun.

  
"And Hansol is your maknae," He continued as Mingyu nodded. "What we've been thinking all day is why would you send your member alone on a job and not tag along with him, more specifically when he is your maknae," Mingyu opened his mouth, but Jun beat him to it, "No offense please, I'm not judging or starting a fight but we were genuinely curious." He gave a small smile to Mingyu and Woozi wanted to remark but when he looked at Mingyu all air flew out of his lungs.

Mingyu stood there with his eyes glassy, his fists clenched and his breathing quick but most of all that surprised him is that a small miserable smile formed on his face.

  
"Not every clan has the same workings Jun-ssi, Our jobs are assigned to us. We don't choose." Mingyu said softly as he turned back to the stove hoping that the single tear that escaped his eyes would go unnoticed but it didn't.

  
"And you can't object?" Jun whispered something like this was unbelievable for them cause they have always sat together and discussed who goes to which missions and who stays back.

  
"No. No, we can't." Mingyu croaked out.

  
After that, all three of them went quiet and continued working on their respective dishes.

  
Woozi had no words to spare, he almost fell bad at the Scorpios but his hate took over, he could still remember very vividly how the Scorpious were the reason that Woozi's life was wrecked, he can still remember the very day it happened but he controlled himself so as not to create a fight. And he did have this cruel thought in his mind, that it serves them right at what they are facing for what they had done to him, for what they had done to Taurus.

  
~~~


	6. IV

It was midday when Vernon heard voices of arguing when he walked out of his dorm to catch sight of Woozi and Hoshi heatedly arguing as DK and Minghao tried to hold their respective members back.

  
"I warned you, didn't I, do not take our kindness as our weakness." Hoshi snapped, shaking off Minghao as he circled his hands around Woozi's neck.

  
Vernon seeing that rushed towards them, "Woah! what the hell are you people doing?" He shrieked, removing Hoshi's hands from Woozi's neck and pushing both of them away from each other as he stood in between them.

  
"Don't fucking involve yourself in something that doesn't concern you!" Woozi spat towards him.

  
"Well, you should have thought about that before trying to murder each other outside our dorm." Vernon hissed as he glared at both of them," And if I may remind you, this is our estate!" then, looking at DK and Minghao, he asked, "What was going on?"

  
Minghao shrugged, confusion drawn, on his face, but DK looked irritated at his member.

  
"That shit head was the one who started." Hoshi roared, struggling against Minghao, "Hyung, that is enough, let's go!" Minghao pulled Hoshi backward towards their dorm.

  
"Don't lie! you were the one who began the fight." Woozi screamed back. 

  
"What is it?" Vernon questioned as he sighed out irritatingly.

  
"They are fighting over something silly but making it a big issue." DK sighed as Woozi glared at him.

  
"I wonder how your team tolerates your presence." Hoshi mumbled as he turned around to leave, but Woozi wasn't done, "I've been called worse by better people." He bit back.

  
"Ok, that's enough! Why don't you both go back to your rooms?" Vernon proposed as Woozi glared at him, mumbling something along the lines that he doesn't have to interfere between them.

  
Right then, the hallway alarm rang, and all the four were startled.

  
"Come on! We need to go." Vernon stated, hurriedly walking to leave this building. The others followed behind him.

  
"What is going on?" Minghao asked as the four looked at him for answers.

  
"It's an emergency bell that rings only when there is an attack," Vernon mumbled as he fiddled with his phone, calling any of his teammates.

  
No one was picking up the phone. Vernon let out a frustrated sigh as he pocketed in back.

  
"They aren't answering your call?" DK asked, worried, feeling as if something terrible is happening.

  
"It will be fine, Kyommie," Woozi uttered, grabbing DK's hand and giving it a slight pressure.

  
"Hyung!" Vernon shouted in the bustling hall that they just walked in. No-one turned to look at him, making the others realize that this must be a normal occurrence.

  
They came to face Wonwoo and Mingyu standing with a few other men, "Inform us the first thing when they get back." Wonwoo said as he patted the other's shoulder, and then those men left.

  
"Hyung, what happened? Vernon questioned.

  
"Is it an attack?" DK asked.

  
"It seems someone attacked the port." Wonwoo sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

  
"The port? The one which is under all three of us? Minghao asked, looking surprised.

  
Mingyu nodded and continued, "They are saying it's the Japanese, but we aren't sure yet."

  
"Where is Cheol Hyung?" Vernon asked at the same time as Woozi, "Where is Jeonghan Hyung?"

  
"Both of them went to the port today, and the attack happened when they left. Hopefully, they weren't informed about it." Wowoo told them as someone came and whispered something in Wonwoo's ears.

"We will join after Cheol Hyung and Jeonghan-ssi gets back." He replied.

  
The boys heaved out a sigh as they waited for the other two, the fight between Hoshi and Woozi stopped for now, but it wasn't some meager argument that could be forgotten, both of them will have to sort it out. Woozi had spoken about their past, something that shouldn't have been bought up.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan walked in then, still in their gear but no injuries visible on them, making the others sigh in relief. Woonwoo indicated them to enter the board room as their faces turned confused, but they followed the others inside without any questions.

  
Vernon felt the heavy atmosphere. He was scared of where this would lead them. He sat down quietly in between Minghao and Mingyu.

The leader of Scorpios stood beside a huge screen that had CCTV footage on pause. 

  
"We got this from the area, but the faces weren't visible since they had masks on,"

  
"They didn't carry the fight, no one was killed and injuries are at the minimum," Taurus leader continued.

  
"Which brings us to the question as to why they did the attack, was it just to cause some trouble, and most importantly who did it?" Geminis leader thought out loud as they all watched the CCTV footage and saw a few men clad in all black wrecking the boxes and shooting through them and knocking a few of their men out.

  
It didn't make sense to Vernon unless "Unless they did this to get our attention." Vernon mumbled, but it was heard by everyone and they looked at his way, their minds deep in thought.

Vernon continued speaking out his thoughts," That base is shared premises of all three clans, but the public or the other mafias don't know that. They only think that it belongs to Geminis," He said while looking at the Geminis leader. The others already connected Vernon's thoughts, and Minghao continued, "So whoever did it, had their target as Geminis."

  
The others jolted at that revelation, and silence ensured in the boardroom. The 3rd gens, looking at their elders, waiting for their decision. Vernon looked down at Minghao's hands. He was wringing them together in nervousness. He looked at Dino and saw that he was holding Jun's hand under the table. He saw how Hoshi had a strong front up, but he could see the anxiety in his eyes. He felt pity for them and looked at the other 3rd gens and saw how they were all staring at the leaders, their emotions masked well.

  
"If it was meant for Geminis then I don't see why we should indulge and start a fight with someone we don't have rivalry against," the Taurus leader spoke up, making them all hold their breaths. The Geminis leader grit his teeth as anger brewed in his eyes, but he knew that the reason was valid, so he didn't speak.

  
"But unwillingly they have attacked us as well, and I'd rather show them who they messed with." The Taurus leader shrugged.

They all stared agape at him as Vernon looked at the Scorpious leader who was already looking at him.

Vernon shuddered at the malicious look and a small creepy smirk of their leader. He understood that the leader wanted to send him out on the field or anything that he could test Vernon's skills with. And he also understood that the leader was going to join the other two clans. He gulped down and looked away, staring at the screen where the CCTV footage was playing in a loop.

  
"Count me in as well." The Scorpios leader declared ending their little meeting bringing dread in the 3rd gens at the thought of the next occurrence.

  
~~~

  
The 3rd gens were sitting in their meeting room in silence thinking of what all had happened in the past few hours.

This wasn't something new for Vernon. He was always sent in missions and had his fair share of "penalties." He wasn't the only one who had to face these penalties but Wonwoo and Mingyu faced them as well but it wasn't as much. It's just that he was a bit more dear to their leader in these things.

He scoffed at that thought, mindlessly doing it loudly gaining the attention of all others. Jeonghan raised his brow at him in question but he just shook his head at them, "It's nothing, sorry," He mumbled as the other Scorpious members stared at him but he has a good facade. When he puts it up no one, not even his members could read him. It was sort of like a defense for him.

  
"What next," Dino asked looking at them, anxiety clear in his eyes.

  
"Which mafia has beef with you people?" Mingyu asked leaning forward on his arm, curiousness evident in his tone but the question only made the Geminis stiffen making the others look at them weirdly.

  
"Are you people not telling us something?" Seungcheol questioned with a raised brow.

  
The Geminis looked at each other before Hoshi sighed out, "It's kind of personal" he mumbled at which Seungkwan scoffed, "If it could concern our well being then clearly it isn't personal anymore."

  
"Kwan-ah!" Joshua warned, his voice soft but the threat clear in them. It gave chills to everyone in the room.

  
"Chinese." Minghao whispered which only Vernon heard, his eyes wide, "Chinese?" He asked more loudly gaining everyone's attention.

  
"Yeah," Minghao mumbled ignoring the defensive voices of other Geminis.

  
"They are the only mafia that we have rivalry against and they very well could have been the ones who attacked us." Minghao continued as others listened keenly.

  
"Why?" Seungkwan asked waiting for the Geminis to answer but they didn't which made them understand that this is how much information they would be getting today.

  
Right then the door burst open and a girl rushed going up to the Scorpios, the others looked stunned at the action and her visuals.

  
"Cheol!" She wrapped her arms Seungcheol as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

  
"What happened?" He asked in concern as she mumbled something. 

  
The others stared wide-eyed at the sudden physical affection and the probably the softest tone they have heard from the eldest so far.

  
The others snapped out of it and looked weirdly interested in what was going on, forgetting the past few moments.

  
"Who are you?" DK asked, curiosity hanging off his tone as the others looked at them, inching themselves involuntarily closer towards the table. 

  
It's just that they were very less mafias that allow girls to step up as the next generation so seeing a girl just surprised them.

  
"My name's Sowon but you can call me Noona since I'm older than all of you apart from these two," She says as she turns towards them and points her finger at Josua and Jeonghan.

  
"And who are you?" Joshua questioned again, "I'm Cheol's girlfriend but I also work in the control room." She shrugged as the others look shocked again for the second time in a row. Dating wasn't normal, people avoided it more than anything else.

  
"He has a girlfriend?" Jeonghan questioned as if a person like Seungcheol wasn't capable to have one. Sowon just laughed lightly moving to sit on the empty chair beside Seungcheol, "Now he ain't as bad as you make him out to be." She smiled as Seungcheol grumbled making the Scorpious smirk. Woozi scoffed at that, "Yeah highly unbelievable."

  
Hoshi sneered at Woozi, "You ain't any better,"

  
Woozi glared back at him, "I wasn't speaking with you."

  
"Boys, boys, that's enough." Sowon raised her voice, looking at the two boys with annoyance as she took Seungcheol's laptop from in front of him and inserted a pen drive in it. The two huffed and turned away from each other, making the 95 liners roll their eyes.

  
"I came here to show something important." She mumbled, typing something away.

  
"Related to this case?" Vernon questioned leaning back.

  
"Yeah," She mumbled as she continued typing something while the others were still in disbelief at what is happening.

  
"And why are you involving yourself in it?" Seungcheol questioned, his voice serious while the other three gulped at their leader's question.

  
"It's my wish Cheol." She looked at him as they both held their gaze not backing down but Cheol was the first to sigh and ask softly, "How did you know?"

  
"I heard Oppa talking about it." She shrugged, focusing back on the screen.

  
"You people are allowed to have relationships here?" Jun questioned as Mingyu replied sighing out, "No, not unless you want to have a weakness," Both Cheol and Sowon scoffed at that and mumbled something along the lines of it is not a weakness.

  
"Then?" 

  
"No one knows from this estate apart from the people in this room and her brother." 

  
"Woah!" Dino sighed, "Isn't it is risky though?"

  
"I very well know how to fight and protect myself, boy." She glared at him making him gulp and close his mouth.

  
"Here." She connected it to the screen and played the same CCTV footage that they already saw.

  
"We watched this already," Dk said, groaning.

  
"Yes, but you didn't zoom it in!" 

  
The others sat there, eyes on the screen as they looked at the pictures of seven zoomed figures side by side. Their faces were covered, because of which they couldn't see anything apart from their eyes. Suzy made a circle on a small part on each of the people and then they saw something they had missed, "Chinese, the main mafia. They are known to have the dragon tattooed on their arms at enlistment into the mafia." 

  
Even though they doubted that it was the Chinese but having it proven was scary because the Chinese mafia was the strongest Asian mafia. Vernon looked at the Geminis who were breathing hard, fear, and anxiety evident. The Taurus had a contemplating look in their eyes.

  
"We would be stupid to unnecessarily involve ourselves in this," Jeonghan mumbled softly but the voice was heard evenly throughout the room. 

  
"Your leader agreed to help," Hoshi spoke looking at the Taurus, anxiety rising in his eyes.

  
The room filled with uncomfortable and tense silence as the two leaders stared at each other. Tension rising in the room. Vernon turned to look at his leader who was already looking at him. The look in his eyes spoke volumes about what this could mean for them. His mouth dried at that thought, nervousness creeping in on him from all sides. He glanced at Wonwoo and Mingyu, both of them spotting the same look as Seungcheol. This would help them give their freedom. This could help them break the shackles they were held down with. He gulped and turned to scan the other clans.

  
"We don't know what the Taurus will do but we will help," Seungcheol spoke, the vice reverberating in the silent room. Taurus gaped at him having an incredible look on their faces. 

  
"You would put your team in danger to help someone else for no reason!" Joshua spoke, his voice portraying all his emotions perfectly.

  
"Thank you," Jun murmured while Seungcheol only shrugged at them.

  
"Unbelievable," Jeonghan murmured, dragging his chair away from the table and standing up. He left the room, the other Taurus members soon followed.

  
The two clans sat in silence.

  
"Do you people want to talk about it now or do you want some time alone?" Sowon asked softly, looking at the Geminis, "We want some time." Minghao mumbled, standing up and bowing towards them and leaving the room.

The other Geminis looked at him in concern and stood up as well, "Thank you, noona, Thank you...hyungs?" Dino mumbled as if asking them if it would be fine to call them that. They only smiled at him and nodded their heads.

  
The Scorpios soon were all alone in the big room.

  
"This could end either way," Wonwoo mumbled as the other three sighed out.

"We have no choice Wonu, isn't it time we do something about it though?" Seungcheol said, frustration visible in his gesture as he ran his hand through his har. Sowon gripped his hand in some sort of comfort.

  
"Hopefully, everything goes well," Vernon mumbled distastefully as the others shared a look and could only offer him a smile as a comfort. 

  
~~~


	7. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~  
> I'm really sorry for taking too much time to update but so much was happening in my life and I didn't find the energy or time to update.  
> But now everything is hopefully fine and I started my winter break because of which I will be able to do update more regularly. Fingers crossed.  
> Thank You for giving so much love to this story, I felt really happy when you guys commented coz it gave me a sort of relief that people like my work.  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Unknown pov.**

  
_I want them all dead. They deserve to die after what they had done to her. I remember seeing her pale face one last time when we were hauled away from her. Now, standing in the very place of those who took her away, bought forward a rage in me that has been suppressed for far too long._

  
_"You know what to do?"_

_Yes. Very well. We will finally take the long-awaited revenge._

  
_The boys who had bathed in grief now had the chance to sew their wounds back up. They were more than ready to end this grief._  
_"Let the war begin." A cold voice cut through my thoughts in the room that we sat around._

  
_But even then one question tugged my mind, 'Why do I feel like not doing this still?'_

  
~~~

  
The next morning all the thirteen members were sat at the table, having their breakfast. It was awkward at first but then they slowly settled in their thoughts.

  
Vernon looked at the 2nd gens leaving the room. He hasn't been able to sleep since yesterday thinking about all the things that could happen.

  
He looked at the others and felt irritated at the solemn mood. No one has died yet. They don't get to ignore this and live as if things won't completely change for each of them after this has passed.

  
"Are you just going to ignore each other!?" He questioned incredulously, his face twisting in a frown.

  
All the others turned to look at him. First-person to speak since they have entered here.

  
The Taurus and Geminis both ignored him and went back to eating while his members looked at him in amusement. He huffed at their childishness and went back to picking on his food.

  
Slowly the hall emptied until only the 13 boys were left still seated on the table, in silence.

  
At that moment the door slammed open. All eyes turned to look at the unexpected entry of Sowon. She looked like a rebel goddess in the all-black outfit of leather jacket, ripped jeans, and ankle heel boots.

  
"Noona?" Mingyu questioned, "What are you doing here?" Everyone looked curiously at her.

  
"I came to give something to Jeonghan," she told keeping a pen drive beside his plate as he looked down at the equipment.

  
"What is it?" He asked, raising a brow at her, his voice had a hard edge around it.

  
"Check it out yourself." She shrugged then turned towards the curious faces of Scorpius, "You," she pointed at Vernon and indicated him to get up, "come with me." 

  
"Why?" She turned to leave before answering his question. The others looked at the sudden dispersal.

  
"What in the world?" Jun mumbled as the others nodded along and agreed with him.

  
"Go Sollie. You don't want to make her mad." Seungcheol spoke looking amused, making the others realize that Scoups already knew about her little entrance beforehand.

  
"What's going on?" Joshua questioned, a frown marred his face.

  
The Taurus weren't showing any emotion, like usual a sharp look settled on each of their faces.

  
"No idea. She doesn't tell me everything." Seungcheol shrugged as Vernon sighed and left the room, grumbling all the way.

  
"What's in the pen drive?" Jeonghan questioned as he examined its outer surface, as his thoughts traveled around his memory to grab anything that could help.

  
"Again, I don't know. She gave it to you, she knows what's inside." Seungcheol spoke.

  
"Liar," Woozi huffed back, his face marred in a frown as he looked sharp enough to send out laser through them. Seungcheol smirked in return making the other 95 liners roll their eyes.

  
"Are we just gonna sit here all day?" DK asked with a pout, looking cute but looks are deceiving and everyone knew how good he was on the field, it was a total 180 degrees turn in the two personalities.

  
"If you are done giving others the silent treatment then yeah." Mingyu scoffed earning a glare from DK.

  
"Why don't we discuss what to do next." Hoshi proposed.

  
"We didn't agree to help." Woozi sneered his face hardening as he gave a stink eye to Hoshi.

  
"Why don't you shut up!" He murmured, "If you don't want to answer then there is no need to uselessly spew hate. And moreover, I was talking about the Japanese, not the Chinese"

  
"Enough!" Wonwoo scowled at the two and turned to Jeonghan, "Why don't you go see what is in that first." He nudged his head towards the pen drive in his palm.

  
"Hmmm...fine." Jeonghan shrugged, grabbing Joshua's arm and dragging him out while giving his members a warning look.

  
"They are inseparable?" Seungcheol hummed while still looking at the door.

  
"You could say that." Seungkwan shrugged.

  
"Why don't we all go do our own thing then. We will meet at the meeting room after dinner." Seungcheol told, getting up and while the others slowly agreed with him.

  
Something was bound to come up anyway. Everyone knew that.

  
~~~

  
The Scorpios members were in the training room when Vernon barged in and went straight towards a private room and the other three understood what it meant and followed behind him, shutting the door on the way. They gave Vernon as much time as needed to collect his thoughts.

  
A while later Vernon sighed out indicating the others to sit.

  
"He called me, "Vernon looked at the blank faces of his brothers, but he could read the rage in their eyes and continued, "He wants me out on the field like every time. Noona told me to follow whatever he says for now. When all 13 of us are on board we can start with the next step."

  
"Sol did he..." Mingyu started but Vernon cut him off with the shake of his head, "No, nothing of that sort."

  
"Ok then, it is a good plan so far," Seungcheol murmured, the others nodding in acceptance.

  
"What was in the pen drive?" Wonwoo questioned but unfortunately, Seungcheol had no idea and he shrugged.

  
"She said that it's something that could make them join us," Vernon interjected while their minds wandered to all the things that could make their grave enemies come together.

  
~~~

  
"Hyung come on!" Mingyu whined calling for Seungcheol to come for dinner.

  
Right then the bell rang and Vernon who was closest to the door went to open it.

  
"Uhhhhh, Is something wrong?" Vernon asked seeing Jeonghan and Joshua at their door, their faces expressionless but he could point the anger brewing in them with the way they clenched their fist and how they gave him a death stare.

  
"We need to speak with Sowon," Jeonghan told making Vernon furrow his brow. Noona?

  
"Why?" He asked then he realized that it might have something to do with the pen drive.

  
"I'll call her," Vernon replied before either of them could speak.

  
An uneasy feeling tugged Vernon as he made his way towards their room, what if they didn't want to accept it? Did noona's plan fail?

  
"Noona?" He knocked on the door as he heard a hum come from inside and he walked in seeing her working on a laptop as Seungcheol was laying down beside her.

  
Both of them looked up to see a frown marring Vernon's face. They shared a cautious look before approaching him.

  
"Sollie? What's wrong?" Seungcheol questioned softly as he grabbed Vernon's hand and pulled him down on the bed to sit beside them.

  
"Jeonghan and Joshua... They... they want to see you noona. They looked angry?" Vernon stuttered as his nervousness was shown in his expression. The other two understood the younger very well. They got up and left the room, each holding one of Vernon's hands.

  
Mingyu and Wonwoo looked up to see the three walking with Hansol in between. A look of understanding crossed their eyes.

  
"Come here, Sollie." Wonwoo made Vernon sit beside them before motioning the elders to leave.

  
The three sat in silence just holding their brother close to them, "You okay baby?" Wonwoo questioned softly as he ran his hand through Vernon's hair. The younger hummed out but his throat felt too heavy to speak.

  
"It will be fine Noni, we are here aren't we?" Mingyu mumbled softly as he gave a small comforting smile to the younger.

  
Vernon could only nod and soon the silence engulfed them, their minds stuck in their thoughts.

  
~~~

  
The four 95 liners had settled in the meeting room, the silence surrounding them as none of them spoke up.

  
"So?" Sowon finally questioned cutting through the heavy air.

  
"What do you get by helping them?" Joshua questioned with genuine curiosity.

  
"It's not your place to know." Seungcheol clipped back, bringing the glare back on the faces of Taurus.

  
"This," Jeonghan removed the pen drive from his pocket and kept it on the wooden table, "Are you threatening us? How did you even get this video?" His stare was honestly chilling.

Sowon gulped and looked at Seungcheol who nodded at her, "Something like that Jeonghan-ssi. We aren't forcing you, in the end, it is you who choose but honestly why fight it huh?" She questioned with a raise of her brow, "Your boss had already asked you all to join. Aren't you supposed to do what he says?"

  
"What our boss says has nothing to do with you!" Joshua bit back as the room stilled, heavy breathing heard from him. 

  
The Scorpios noticed the clenched fists of Joshua and the click of the jaw of Jeonghan.

  
"Alright, apart from the things this pen drive could do, why else do you want to back out? And even if you do for say, how will you hide it from your boss?" Seungcheol asked softly, his voice trying to bring down the tension.

  
The other two visibly stiffened, "It's not your place to ask." Jeonghan whispered as his eyes narrowed in on them.

  
"We can help?" Sowon said her voice carrying comfort as she leaned herself forward-looking at the boys clearly, "This has become more than just a war between clans. This is going international!" She stressed but her words fell on deaf ears.

  
"Taurus and Scorpios, together?" Joshua sneered, "Never!"

  
"Do what you want. We are not changing our minds. I'm not putting my members' life in danger for someone else." Jeonghan declared, leaving the pen drive on the table as the two trudged towards the door.

  
"Think about it Jeonghan and Joshua. Isn't it time to put the past behind us?" Sowon raised her voice as she stood up, seeing the hope slimming.  
Jeonghan glanced back at them and what shocked them was the amount of hate visible in them, "Not on my life." 

  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow! Thank You for reading this!!


	8. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence scene ahead.

Things were getting rough in the estate. The attacks were getting constant. It was hard to interpret which mafia was attacking and knowingly or unknowingly all three clans were doing their best to keep the attacks at bay. More backup was installed on all their territories. What didn't make their life easy was the unpleasant energy around the 3rd gens. 

  
The Taurus were on no talk terms with the other two clans and the Geminis were getting distant as well at how the things were turning out specifically with the Chinese. The Scorpios were also busy most of the time as they were consistently being stationed at different places. Since the three clans were in a treaty, they didn't just have a no fighting among them rule but also to work together. All three clans had to work as one and they were doing that but Taurus especially the 3rd gens were not participating in anything regarding the Chinese.

  
"Wonwoo weren't you supposed to go to the base A5?" A staff questioned as he sat down beside the man and put on the headphones, "I was replaced by Jun." He mumbled his sight on the team that was being positioned at their 5th warehouse.

  
The control room was packed as the staff rushed around trying to handle everything that was happening altogether.

  
"Base B3 under attack! base B3"

  
"Release the backup! I repeat base B3 under attack!"

  
Wonwoo quickly got up and moved towards the front where Woozi was seated with a few other Taurus members.

  
"Woozi!" The younger paid no heed as his fingers flew over the keyboard as he directed someone in the mic. Wonwoo stopped beside him and looked at the monitor. It seems Jeonghan and Joshua were already at the base B3.

  
"How's it going?" He asked another person seated beside who scowled at him in return but reported nonetheless, "The enemy retreated. The damage has been done, but no lives are lost, injuries at a minimum." Wonwoo gave him a curt nod and moved towards the left side where Sowon was busy giving commands to others, "Noona?" She looked at him and motioned him to wait, "B3 has been attacked just now. Ask the people handling B6 to increase security and bring Vernon on the receiver now! Fast!" The people rushed off going to do what was asked of them, "Sollie's at B6?" Wonwoo questioned, giving her a worried glance.

  
Sowon nodded, her eyes filled with tears of frustration, "I'm scared, Wonu-ya" She whispered, rubbing her eyes as her lips wobbled. Wonwoo, despite himself being scared bought the other in a quick embrace, "It will be fine, nothings happened there so far and they are just meaning to cause little disruptions now, no physical attacks on people." He reassures, his hands making circles on her back. She sniffed and tightened her hold around him.

  
"Ma'am Vernon is on." She pushed herself back, her face hardening as she masks her previous emotions. She quickly went away to one of the monitors.

  
"Hyung?" Wonwoo turned around to see Dino rushing towards him, "Dino? What's wrong?" The younger boy panted as he rested his hands on his knees, "Scoups Hyung, he asked to put you on the receiver."

Wonwoo nodded and followed the younger one towards a group of people who were crowded around the large screen. The man sitting on the chair quickly moved away as Wonwoo sat down and wore the headset, "Hyung?"

  
He noticed the red dot portraying Scoups near the B3 warehouse.

  
"Wonwoo? Any news on Vernon and Mingyu?" 

  
"Noona is checking up on Hansol. Mingyu is stationed at the initial warehouse and so far so good there. What about you?"

  
"Alright. I just reached B3, there was not a lot of damage, and both of them are okay, no injuries." by both of them Wonwoo knew he referred to Jeonghan and Joshua.

  
"Ok then, I'll go check up on the others." The two bid their goodbyes as Wonwoo got up and gave the man back the headphones.

  
"Who is handling Jun and DK?" He asked, his eyes crinkling up with uneasiness.

  
"The Taurus is handling them." Wonwoo nodded and moved away, patting Dino's back as the younger smiled at him and sat behind a monitor.  
Everything was going smoothly for now or so Wonwoo hoped.

  
~~~

  
Seungcheol entered the building passing by the soldiers who were treating the wounded and a few inspecting the building to make sure that the enemies didn't leave any bombs or radio devices.

  
He saw Jeonghan and Joshua standing in the corner, directing a few Taurus and Scorpios soldiers.

  
"Finish the inspection in the east wing and report back," Joshua spoke as the others just bowed and moved to do their tasks.

  
"Why are you here?" Joshua questioned, Seungcheol noticed the cloth wrapped around Jeonghan's hand that had turned red but didn't speak of it rather went straight to the point, "We are moving. we received a message that B6 might be the next point of the attack."

  
"Ok," Jeonghan replied, leaving towards the entrance when Seungcheol stopped him, "Your injured," He looked at Jeonghan, who frowned at him, "You can leave with Hansol. I'm sending him back." 

  
"Ok," Joshua said as he gave a glare to Jeonghan who was trying to reject the offer.

  
"Where's Hansol?" Joshua asked as the two looked around, "He's not here. He's at B6." He turned to leave and the other two just sighed and followed the other.

  
"Sit," He handed the keys to Joshua as he went to speak with the soldier who had called him. Joshua grumbled under his breath but took the keys nonetheless.

  
"Sir, several radio devices were attached in the North and the East wing,"

  
"Send them back to the control room but switch off the power first." the other nodded and went.

  
Seungcheol walked towards the passenger side and settled inside.

  
He looked at the boys. Jeonghan was barely able to keep his eyes open, pain clear in his eyes as his other hand held his injured. Joshua also looked worn out.

  
"Drive," Seungcheol told when the car hadn't moved after a while.

  
"Directions," Joshua mumbled, his voice weak.

  
"Why don't you come here. I'll drive." The other just agreed and got out. Seungcheol almost felt pity for them however he decided not to involve his emotions with their enemies. 

  
"Was it just a sneak attack?" He asked, eyes on the road.

  
"Yeah. Hannie was able to attach a tracker on them though. The control room should be able to trace it." Joshua murmured as he rested his head against the window. Seungcheol hummed in response.

  
If they track the person then they might be able to find the entire gang's location, hopefully. Things didn't seem too bad now, at least to Seungcheol.

  
It was a short drive but the two men had already fallen asleep. This gave Seungcheol a glimpse of two men as they were, without any veil on their emotions. He realized that they weren't that different.

  
"Guys," Seungcheol calls out as he parked the car in front of the warehouse, "Joshua, wake up," He shook the younger by his shoulder as he groaned out, "What?"

  
"We're here," The younger honestly looked quite adorable as he rubbed his eyes. Seungcheol snapped out of his thoughts and wiped the smile off his face. damn! what in the world is he thinking!?

  
Joshua opened his eyes and looked around, "Oh, I'll wake Hannie up," He turned around to wake the other forgetting, about the previous plan but Seungcheol stopped him, "Let him sleep,"

  
"Huh?" The younger looked confused but then soon his face morphed into that of understanding as he let out, "Aaaah right!"

He got out of the car along with Seungcheol, who motioned him to follow.

  
"Sollie!" Seungcheol yelled as he waved at the younger.

  
"Ah Hyung!" Vernon came towards them, a smile directed at them. Joshua could agree that looking at the younger automatically bought a sense of calmness in him. He wiped his emotions from his face and looked away, the word enemy ringing in his ears.

  
"What about the base B3?" Hansol asked, holding a radio device in his hand.

  
"The backup will take care of it. We received information that this could be another point of attack."

  
He hummed in return, glancing at Joshua but then moving his sight again.

  
"Why don't you leave Sol. Joshua and I will take over here," Joshua was about to speak but then Seungcheol continued, "Jeonghan's in the car. Take him with you." the younger murmured, "Injured?" 

  
"A little, "Seungcheol muttered.

  
"Hmm, then why don't you get going?" Johsua proposed stretching his arms, his body sounding cracks.

  
Seungcheol had this tiny worrisome feeling for the other since he had seen the other fall asleep with seconds, "You sure you don't wanna leave?" He asked the elder making the other frown, "I'm fine,"

  
Seungcheol sighed out and just directed Hansol to leave, who soon left after giving him the radio device that is connected with Sowon's earpiece.

  
Hansol sat behind the steering and looked at the elder's hand that was wrapped in the cloth that was quite literally drenched in blood making the younger greatly concerned.

  
~~~

  
Hansol tried calling out to the other, but it was awkward calling him Jeonghan or Jeonghan-ssi. He doesn't know why but it just felt awkward. Anyhow the other wasn't awake, so he could call him Hyung. No one would know anyway.

  
"Hyung," Hansol nudged the elder, however, the other was either sound asleep or had fainted. He sighed out, feeling weary. There was no one else around the garage to help him as well.

  
"Ugh!" He messed his hair as he took out his from his pocket and messaged in the group chat for someone to help. He didn't have their individual numbers saved however they had a group chat for emergency purposes.

  
Vernon messaged in the chat, and instantly they were replies asking what's wrong and what happened? but Vernon was very tired to reply, so he switched off the phone and pocketed it. He sat down beside the open car door and rested his head on the elder's lap. He was too tired to care if the other was an enemy or not. He had been up and running for the past 48 hours with close to no sleep in between.

  
Vernon wasn't weak that he couldn't carry a guy but a few days back he got stabbed and the wound was still healing, hence he didn't want to get the stitches opened due to carelessness.

  
"Hyung?" He looked up to see Woozi and Dino walking towards him, the Taurus having a worried expression on his face.

  
Hansol stood up and moved out of the way, "I'm not sure if he's out or if he's sleeping. Careful, he has quite a bad gash on his palm."

  
Woozi grabbed Jeonghan and with the help of Dino got him out of the car seat. 

  
"And you couldn't just pick him up?" Dino questioned genuinely as the elder was held in between the two boys.

  
"I'm not in the condition for heavy lifting at the moment." Hansol shrugged and locked the door.

  
The three boys walked into the building, "The medical facility is a few doors away from the control room. It is labeled so you'll find the door." Vernon guided, earning a nod from others. He was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

  
"Vernon."

  
His blood froze, chills running over his arms. He turned to look at the boss who stood there giving him that sinister look only he could fathom how worse it was.

  
The other two stopped and looked at the boss as well, bowing in respect even though they didn't have any in the first place.

  
"Yes, boss?" He asked, wetting his lips and gulping down the saliva that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

  
"Come to my office." The younger could only nod when the boss left after glancing at the injured, his eyes glazing over at the sight of blood.

  
The anxiety inside was rising in Vernon. He gave a panic-stricken look to the others as his palms became clammy with sweat, "Di...Dino?" He called the other as the two furrowed their eyebrows at the frantic look in Vernon's eyes.

  
"Yes, Hyung?"

  
"Can you please inform Wonwoo Hyung that I was called to the office, Just tell him that okay?" He sincerely prayed that the younger would do as asked without questions. Thankfully he nodded, "Yeah, ok. Are you fine though?" he asked as a wave of concern washed over the younger's face.

  
Vernon could only mutter yes, not sure if the others were able to hear it. He could care less as tears stung his eyes. He turned away from them and walked towards the underground office, trying to calm his beating heart, leaving behind two concerned and curious faces of men.

  
~~~

  
He stood outside the door and took in a deep breath.

  
He slowly knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' from inside. Gathering up what all courage he could muster and entered.

  
The first thing he saw was the man seated on the table, his arms crossed and a smug smile settles on his face. A sadistic look in his silver eyes watching his every movement as Vernon stood before the man. His hands were kept beside his thighs as he looked at the ground.

  
"Vernon," The voice bought a sense of dread in him. He knew he shouldn't have stepped into this place without one of his members.

  
"Vernon," It was like the boss was testing his name on his tongue, making him want to throw up. This was not how he imagined the rest of the day would go.

  
"How long has it been huh?" The question made him whip his head towards the boss, his eyes wide as his breathing became erratic.

  
"Wh...What?" He mumbled, his throat going dry.

  
"Has it been four months already?" the boss continued, striding towards the younger. He let his finger trace the younger's face as he choked on air. He dragged his finger, starting from the forehead and stopping at the neck, his finger right on top of his adam's apple.

  
"I missed it." The boss murmured, a mad look in his eyes. His hands slowly wrapping around his neck and applying a small pressure.

  
Vernon gasped at the movement as tears prickled his eyes, but his hands stayed beside him. His body didn't move an inch, it was as if someone had paralyzed him.

  
"I have a task for you," He heavy voice carrying venom ran shivers on his skin.

  
The pressure around his neck increased as frantic honey brown eyes clashed with sadistic cold silver ones.

  
"Kill Taurus." It happened within a second, a gasp resonating in the room, his eyes widened in shock, a thin stream of blood dripping down his neck. Vernon blew air through his mouth, his neck stinging. Tears refused to back down from his eyes as a drop made its way out.

  
The boss cackled at the pure pain shown on his favorite victim, his eyes going wide in excitement. It was a pure sort of madness that was shown on his face. 

  
Vernon stepped away in fear, walking backward as his hands brushed the cut.

  
The boss moved forward again, smirking at the distress of the younger.

  
He encircled his hands around the neck, hold extremely strong, "And if my son finds out about this then my little prisoner will suffer." Prisoner, his prisoner, "No! No please!" He stuttered as his hands grabbed the wrists of the boss as tears streamed down his eyes. The other clenched his teeth as he pushed Vernon against the wall. Vernon was coughing as oxygen failed to reach his lungs, his hands shook as he tried to pry off the stronghold.

  
"Kill them. End the 3rd gen. I want it done by the end of this month. Failure to do so will cause the death of your dear one." He whispered harshly in Vernon's ear. 

  
That was when the door slammed open as Wonwoo stood there, panting, his eyes wide at the scene before him.

  
"What are you doing?" His voice was low. His movement was slow as he walked towards them, scared that any sudden movement will result in harm to Vernon.

  
"I see," the boss grinned as he turned to look at Vernon, his eyes darkening in anger, "You called for your bodyguards." He kicked Vernon's leg, causing him to fall to the ground in a groan. Fisting his hair he raised Vernon's head, his breathing heavy, and forced him to look into his eyes, "Pathetic!" He kicked Vernon in his stomach, the leg making contact with the healing wound as a scream ripped through him. Wonwoo ran forward and pushed the other away, his arms cradling the body of his brother as his eyes narrowed down in slits, face swelled with fury but there was nothing the other could say. The boys were helpless.

  
The boss snickered at the view before him and shooed them outside with a wave of his hand.

  
Wonwoo glared at him but then controlled his anger and helped Vernon to his feet. The younger was drenched in sweat and tears. That was when he noticed the blood on the neck making him gasp out loud, "Wh...what did you do?" He asked his finger hovering over the cut. He looked up into the eyes that were already studying him, making him flinch at the coldness in them.

  
He looked down as Vernon tugged his sweatshirt and saw the fear in the younger's eyes. He knew he had to get the other away from here first and that's what he did. 

  
Both of them walked out and shut the door on their way out, finally breaking the hostile gaze.

  
Vernon gasped as the cold air prickled the cut on his neck, his stomach throbbed, the patch of blood on his stomach growing.

  
"Sollie," A light voice contrary to the harsh voices a while back made his want to curl up and cry. It hurt, it hurt so much. His entire body aching. Vernon sagged against his Hyung as black crossed his vision, and he fell limp.

  
~~~


	9. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my first time writing about abuse or torture and self-harm. So, I'm sorry if it didn't come out properly.  
> ~~~  
> Anyways I wanted to warn you all that there is an indication of self-harm down there, even though I haven't described the scene but its referenced. So please don't read it if it triggers you.  
> ~~~  
> please read the end notes, I wanted to tell you all something important.  
> ~~~  
> 2 characters are introduced!

Hoshi and Minghao had been at their territory since the morning, shifting a few of their people to the Scorpio estate and collecting some important documents. They had also come to get an important person, who was away for her university but had come back for vacation.

  
"You should've called us before coming back, Yewon-ah!" Minghao sighed as he bought the little girl closer to himself as they passed by the crowd.

  
"I wanted to give you a surprise! I didn't know shit was going down here." She grumbled. Minghao sighed at her as both of them reached her bedroom.

  
"Let's just take the bags that you bought for now, ok?" He asked as she nodded back, packing a few other things in her hand back.

  
"How is it anyway?" She asked, settling on the bed as Minghao zipped her suitcase, "How is what?"

He erected the suitcase and looked at the thoughtful face of his sister, "Living among the other clans?" 

  
He hummed in response and sat beside the curious girl, "It's fine, I guess, obviously not a happy go lucky atmosphere. But livable"

  
"That bad?" She whispered, her face twisting in visible discomfort.

  
Minghao couldn't help laughing, "Kinda," He ruffled her hair and got a whine in return.

  
"Come on, Umji-ssi, Hoshi Hyung is waiting for us." He winked at her frowning face. 

  
"Wait for me. Oppa!" She yelled, rushing behind her brother as her hand grabbed the handbag. She took one last glance in the mirror and fixed her hair.

She was mildly excited to see the other clans. However, her brothers had still not mentioned to her the difficulties that they were facing, and it would be quite a surprise that she wasn't hoping for.

  
~~~

  
"How bad was it this time?" Seungcheol mumbled as he sat beside the sleeping figure of Hansol and ran his fingers through his hair.

  
"It's bad enough," Wonwoo sighed as images of the past few hours returned. He couldn't stop thinking about the state in which he had found the younger. Just imagining the pain that Hansol went through when his neck was struck was unimaginable. And especially when Hansol had locked himself inside the room, was when he was sure that this led to a relapse in the younger. 

  
Wonwoo was anxious thinking about what the younger could do to himself and it was as if his worst fears came true. When Hansol opened the door he had found the red serum soaking his sleeves. His brain couldn't comprehend the scene as the only thing that kept repeating in his mind was, 'He relapsed'. His heart broke when he gathered the broken mess of the boy in his arms, holding him close and whispering comforting phrases as sobs wrecked out of the other. They sat like that for a long while. 

  
Wonwoo's heart broke when the younger wiped his eyes and smiled at him trying to reassure him while he himself was struggling in a pit. 

  
"It's nothing new Hyung. I just needed some time."

  
The pair didn't speak of the self-harm, because Wonwoo already knew what the reply would be, he had heard it a hundred times already. Moreover, the younger made him promise to not tell the other three about his episode making Wonwoo more troubled.

  
Seungcheol touched the band-aid on his neck. He was ashamed that he shared the same blood as that monster. He was ashamed that he couldn't protect their maknae. He felt angry and defeated. He dropped his hand and sighed, "Where's Gyu?"

  
"He's reporting," Wonwoo told, prompting Cheol to follow.

  
"We have a meeting, Jeonghan-ssi called for it," He mumbled, wearing a hoodie jacket over his T-shirt.

  
The older nodded at him as both of them walked out of their dorm.

  
When they entered, the air was thick with stress. The two sat at the empty seats and Seungcheol addressed the others, "Why don't we start by reporting our cases," 

  
The others only nodded even though a few scoffs were heard from the Taurus but no one objected.

  
"DK and Jun?"

  
Jun sat up straighter as he schooled his emotions and looked at the eldest, "We covered C3, No deaths, no injuries. No radio devices or bombs were recovered." Jun shared a glance with DK, both looking a bit hesitant.

  
"What's wrong?" Joshua asked as he raised his brow at the two.

  
"Umm... We aren't sure if it was the Japanese or the Chinese."DK told, wringing his fingers together in nervousness.

  
"Something was weird though," Jun mused, "The Taurus wasn't harmed. I mean they didn't want to fight the Taurus but they very well intended to with Geminis and Scorpius." 

  
The others were surprised at the revelation, even the Taurus.

  
"Someone who favors the Taurus huh?" Hoshi asked, looking skeptically at the Taurus.

  
"What? Are you saying we are betraying you people!?" Woozi frowned, which in turn made Hoshi scoff, "I didn't say that unless you are accepting it!"

  
Everyone groaned at the fight about to ensure between the two," Will you two stop for a moment! Not everything is as black and white as it's happening!" Seungkwan let out an exasperated huff.

  
"Alright, let's watch the C3 cams later," Seungcheol sighed as he penned down the report, "B3 already reported. Several radio devices were found on inspection. The control room is already on it to trace the starting point."

  
He looked up to see the rest of them listening keenly, "Now only Vernon and Mingyu are left. They were both stationed at B6 and the initial base respectively,"

  
"Where are those two anyway?" Seungkwan asks, "Aren't they being irresponsible not attending the meeting."

  
It irked Seungcheol and Wonwoo but they maintained their calm, "Mingyu is in the control room. Those two will be here shortly." They didn't want to ask Vernon to join them after what happened earlier but the younger insisted on joining.

  
Wonwoo wanted to tell the others about it earlier but he didn't want Vernon to lose his trust in him. They were together for too long. He was the first person to stand beside the younger. He was the first person who promised the younger to always protect him. But he wasn't able to fulfill it. His heart ached as if he was the one going through the physical pain.

  
The others even though annoyance was evident on their faces didn't question the reply. Thankfully. 

  
A certain stillness settled in the atmosphere. Each lost in their thoughts.

  
And that is how they all flinched in surprise when the door burst open as Mingyu entered the room, visibly annoyed, mumbling curses on his way as he dropped down on the chair. He was followed by Sowon and Vernon, their expressions vacant. 

  
Wonwoo noticed how the younger avoided sitting beside Mingyu and rather took a seat beside Sowon. It's just he was very sensitive now and sitting beside the other would worsen it.

  
When all of them sat down, it was Sowon who spoke, "The radio devices are still being tracked, it's a bit tricky but we will get the results by early morning."

"B6 was fine as long as I was there." Vernon mumbled.

  
The others hummed in response as they looked at Migyu indicating him to start speaking. He only scoffed and looked at the two Scorpios members who were cluelessly watching their team's reaction, "She came,"

  
The others only seemed more curious at the revelation.

  
"Who?" Hoshi asked.

  
"Vernon's girlfriend."

  
Another silence fell in the room as everyone looked gapingly at the Scorpios, not caring about the murmurs coming out of Vernon, refusing the claim, "She's not my girlfriend, Hyung!"

  
"Can you all please explain," Joshua stressed on the please, his face taking a dark look of annoyance.

  
"Mingyu," Seungcheol gave a warning look in his direction as he was starting to speak up. He didn't want this to be bought up especially when the younger was already disturbed.

  
"We are enemies. I want to kill her and vice-versa." Vernon let out through his teeth as he glared at Mingyu, "But these people think we are dating for some reason."

  
"Sollie, we don't just think, we are sure of it!" Sowon mumbled, pouting at the glare Seungcheol sent her way.

  
"She's from the Japanese mafia, and no they are not dating," Wonwoo responded ignoring the glares from others as he settled his eyes on the younger and saw him wringing his fingers together in nervousness. Wonwoo wanted to take the younger out of this room, away from everyone else, just him and his brother but he didn't want others to question it, especially his members hence he looked away and tried to resist his urge.

  
The Taurus were visibly more annoyed at them than the Geminis, "Who do you think is betraying now?!" Woozi snapped at Hoshi, his glare directed towards Vernon.

  
"Fucking betrayers!" He grumbled.

  
"Woozi!" Jeonghan glared at his member who scoffed in reply but thankfully stopped talking.

  
Hoshi was confused, extremely confused.

  
"But suppose if the people who we met earlier were Japanese then why did they attack Scorpios? And why did they not attack Taurus?! This makes absolutely no sense." Jun asked his brows furrowed.

  
The three latecomers seemed puzzled and then Dino started explaining everything again.

  
It seems like they were moving one step forward to move two steps backward. It was low-key getting on their nerves. How are they going to fight together when they can't even trust each other. They were many thoughts running inside the 12 of their heads.

  
But all Vernon could think about was why SinB didn't contact him yet. Is she okay?

  
~~~

_**"Where are you" -Vernon** _  
_**"Up for another round?" -SinB** _  
_**"Now?" -Vernon** _  
_**"Yes. Why? Are you too scared to come without your team? -SinB** _  
_**"Let's just talk for now. Same place." -Vernon** _

Vernon stared at his phone as he sat with his legs crossed on his bed. His members were in the lounge, but he had excused himself after dinner, barely able to eat anything because of the pain that still lingered from the morning penalty. And his hands were itching as he hid the bandaids on his arms from the others. 

  
He had glared at Wonwoo when the other tried to follow him. He didn't want others to know about his relapse. He didn't want to see their disappointed faces. He didn't know why he did the deed when he promised the others he won't. Maybe he was too into his head but it felt good when he felt that pain because he was the one who gave it to himself. It was a feeling of freeness that he could do what he wants with his body. He knew it wasn't excellent thinking but he couldn't help. That is how he grew up, it was bound to affect his mentality.

  
There was no reply after his last message, but he could see that she had read it. It wasn't like her to taunt him. No, they knew how capable the other was. Vernon was kind of troubled, but he tried not to study too much into it. She was an enemy, after all.

  
~~~

  
Vernon was able to sneak out when his member had left to go to the control room for work. He didn't want to be at the receiving end of their questions.

He was walking towards the garage from the back door where he crossed through the yard. He saw an unexpected person kneeling on the ground and playing with an adorable white pup. He wanted to leave without making his presence known but he couldn't resist the cute sounds coming from the creature. 

  
"What breed is he?" Vernon asked as he bent beside the elder and held his palm out and petted the soft fluffy hair of the puppy's neck.

  
"It's a she," Joshua smiled at him as he kept stroking its back.

  
Vernon hummed in response as the puppy barked in response and nuzzled its nose on his hand.

  
"She's a great Pyrenees." Joshua cooed at the dog as he took her into his arms and stood up.

  
Vernon stood up as well, staring in awe at the soft expression of the elder.

  
"She is Kwannie's but by now she might as well be all of ours." He laughed as he set down the dog and asked her to go back inside.

  
The elder stood up then and inserted his hands in the pant pocket, "Are you going somewhere?"

  
He hummed in nervousness but made sure to not show it on his face, "Yeah,"

"Alright then, carry on," He told as he gave a small smile in his direction and proceeded to leave from there.

  
Vernon wanted to leave but it was as if something held him from leaving. He kept looking at the retreating back, wanting to say something but not sure what to.

  
"Hannie told me you called him Hyung?" Joshua claimed with an amused smile on his face as he turned around to look at the younger.

  
Hannie? Oh, Jeonghan, "Jeonghan Hyung?" He asked as the heat rose on his cheeks and mumbled how he thought the elder was unconscious.

  
Joshua laughed at the younger and voiced out his last thought before leaving, "We aren't all that evil you know. We are just as protective over our clan as others are over theirs."

  
"Yeah, but it still feels as if you hate the Scorpios more," He mumbled. But it seems the other heard him.

  
Joshua's eyes darkened at that comment but he made no reply and gave a tight-lipped smile in return before turning around and leaving.

  
Vernon was confused and irritated at their sudden mood changes. He was certain that there was some very important reason behind their hatred for them. And he wanted to find out.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this chapter that much because I felt that I couldn't word out my thoughts properly. I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your mark.  
> But English isn't my first language and I haven't really tried writing stories, like full-length stories before so it's really hard for me. I have many scenes in my head but I can't seem to word it out.  
> ~~~  
> And I'm not sure but I feel as if this story is really boring and slow-paced. But I still want to give this a try because it's my first time and if I give up now then I won't be able to improve myself. And all the comments and kudus give me so much motivation to continue this, so thank you so much!!  
> ~~~~  
> AND; SinB is added to this story!!! She has a huge role if I go along with what I have in my mind now! I'm still not sure about Yerin but let's see what happens in the future because even I'm not sure how this story is gonna proceed hehe😅😅😅  
> I added her in characters so check it out as well :)


	10. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> It's been long and this chapter is very short but I wanted to highlight the relationship or bond between these two before I move forward into the story.  
> And, no, these two are not dating.  
> And also this is the first time I've written about such feelings, kind of romantic in the sense. So I'm sorry if it didn't come out well.  
> ENJOY!

She stood there, facing the sea. Her back showed a rigid stance. The denim jacket rightly adorned for the spring. Her hands tugged in her pant pockets. She looked fragile as a rose, giving her a soft glow but Vernon knew better. She is a warrior. He had never seen any woman more capable on the field than her and that's saying a lot.

  
"I didn't think you would comply."

  
She turned to look at the caller, mildly humming in response as she shrugged at him, "It has been a while."

  
"Right?" He mumbled, taking his place beside the other, both overlooking the sea. They didn't want to break the silence. It was somehow comfortable even if he was sharing it with an enemy.

  
Vernon didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if they were friends, but there was some sort of weird bond between them. 

  
He studied the girl beside him. Her short brown hair framing her cheekbones, straight nose, and plump lips. The sunset, giving a gentle glow on her face.

  
"Why are you staring?" Her question sounding embarrassed as a pink tint covered her face.

  
"It's been too long. You look different." He remembers the long locks of dyed hair that used to flow in the wind and gave an edgy to look to her.

  
"Stop speaking as if we are friends." She scoffed and turned to look at him, "What did you want to talk about?"

  
"On with business, huh?" He mumbled with a pout but soon became serious.

  
"You attacked our base today,"

  
"I didn't. The Japanese did." 

  
"I think they might charge you with treason at this point." He gave her a pointed look.

  
"Think? I'm pretty sure they will," She rolled her eyes, ignoring the glare sent by the other.

  
"It's not a joke!"

  
"I never said it was. They know how committed I am to them. It's nothing new," She scowled at Vernon, "By the way, you shouldn't be mingling with my life, you know!"

  
"Why are you still with them then?" Vernon asked, sounding exasperated and ignoring the latter words of the other.

  
"Not again, Vernon!"

  
"But-

  
"No! I'm not talking about this again!" She huffed as both glared at each other, their hands ready to reach for their weapons if needed. The air around them turned icy. The coldness bringing a shiver down their spine.

  
Vernon sighed in defeat. He didn't come here to fight rather he had questions to ask.

  
"Do you still keep up with the three clans?" He asked as both of them walked towards the secluded path that had become their territory.

  
"Hmm... kind of, why?" She raised her eyebrow, glancing at the other.

  
"Let me get straight to the point then," He stopped walking and faced her completely, making the other furrow her eyebrows in question, "The Japanese didn't attack Taurus armies. However, both Scorpios and Geminis were harmed."

  
"So?" 

  
He could sense the nervousness on her face, as clear as day. She was hiding something. Her eyes widened suddenly after hearing his statement and he knows her quirks by now to determine what was going on.

  
"SinB ya," He mumbled, taking steps closer towards her. They stand too close for her comfort, their noses almost touching, "Stop lying, will you?" The atmosphere completely changed from prior.

  
SinB was trying too hard to control her breathing and not making it even more obvious.

  
"I don't know what you are talking about?" Her words were too low to hear, but Vernon caught on to them easily because of their distance.

  
"Oh yeah?" He smirked at the other.

  
It was as if the past was repeating itself and in a flash, before he could even blink, SinB was holding the dagger to his neck.

  
Their breathing ragged, staring at each other. Glares hardened towards each other. She pushed the other towards the wall, all the while holding the dagger close to his neck, enough to prick if he moves a little.

  
"What?" He croaked out, breathing becoming slow at the rush of memories.

  
"Shut up and listen to me," Her voice hardened and her stare was like ice, "I'm still going to kill you. So, stop. Whatever you are up to, stop it!" She hissed.

  
"I'm not doing anything, Princess," He scoffed lightly. His mind was still in overdrive and he knew if this goes on any longer he might have an attack right now. And that was something that would not be suitable.

  
She glared at him, the dagger still in place, and that was when her eyes caught on to the line on his throat, making her hitch her breath.

  
Her stare wavered as she looked at him and then at the wound and slowly pulled down the dagger and pocketed it. Her free hand coming up to graze it, "How?" She seethed.

  
"SinB?" 

  
"How the heck did this happen?!" She glared at him.

  
Vernon only let out a small smile and wound his arms around her waist bringing her even closer. This is what he meant when he said they had a weird bond. They are both hell-bent on killing each other but no one else gets to harm the other except them. It was a maniac reason, but it was what it was.

  
He settled his head in the crook of her shoulder while her palms were placed on his head.

  
"It doesn't pain now," He murmured gently, his hold tightening around her. Their height difference is what made the posture a bit straining for Vernon, but as much as she could harm him, It was in her arms that he felt warm. He felt safe and free.

  
"You're the one who tells me to leave Japanese while you get the most injuries," She whispered, her fingers carding through his hair. She bought her hands down and held his cheeks and bought his face up so that she could look at him. Her eyes that were wild a moment ago now had a soft glow in them. It confused both of them, but they never questioned their actions towards each other. It just went without saying. He can't clearly remember how they got here, but he doesn't regret it.

  
"Are you saying you're worried about me?" He teased lightly, at which she poked his side, making him huff and let go of him.

  
"Is that all you wanted to ask?" She moved ahead. The leaves and branches crunched under her boot. They walked down the path that led towards the small cottage. It was Vernon's, legally, but both of them used it. It was like a safe house. It didn't have anything of value inside.

  
"Hmm mostly," Vernon hummed as he unlocked the door with the key. 

  
SinB stepped past him and laid herself down on the couch, groaning at the ticks playing from her frame. Vernon shook his head in amusement. It was a sight that only he sees anyway. 

  
"And also because I missed you," He smirked at the glare she sent his way when he pushed her legs off the couch and sat on it.

  
"I had free today. I wanted to rest without having tons of different burdens," SinB droned, putting her legs back on Vernon's lap, "Let's go back to being enemies tomorrow."

  
Vernon was content at the moment. It was the silence that helped. The two of them don't talk much but just being in each other's presence was soothing.

  
He laid down beside SinB and wrapped his arms around her waist, making himself comfortable. Their legs tangled and he set his chin over her head before giving a small peck on her hair, as she settled her face near his neck. He shuddered in pleasure at the barely soft touch of her lips on his scar. The possessiveness of her hold around his waist provided him waves of warmth. 

  
As much as this was wrong, he couldn't help himself. He wanted this comfort. No, he needed this. It was one of the things that kept him grounded, that offered him release. And although they were rivals, he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty for allowing himself this small comfort. And between the comfort of two tangled bodies, in the middle of nowhere, the two could eventually shut their eyes and get some peace without the haunting dreams that usually kept them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading. Constructive criticism is welcomed and I'd love to know what were your thoughts about my writing in this scene.  
> Bye, Stay safe and healthy!  
> Also Thank you for all your prayers for seventeen. Scoups got his results today and they were negative and I'm so thankful and happy for all carats for being so supportive of them in difficult times.  
> Love you Caratdeul!


End file.
